Earthquake
by Yalasay Ti'Rean
Summary: Didn´t you ever want to know what Angel did with Darla in San Francisco, while there was the great earthquake in 1906?


Autor: Darkangel Titel: Earthquake Teil: 1 von 1 Kategorie: Angel/ Action -Kurzgeschichte Charaktere: Angel Darla und Cssandra Spoiler: keine Rechte: Angel, Dara und alles was mit Buffy zu tun hat, gehört Joss Whedon, die Idee und Cassandra gehören mir. Inhalt: In San Francisco tob 1906 ein grauenvolles Erdbeben, und Angelus und Darla sind mitten drin... Kommentar: Tja, was soll ich denn dazu sagen? Feedback: Darkangelus5@gmx.de  
  
  
  
  
  
Earthquake  
  
San Francisco 1906  
  
Das Erdbeben kam völlig plötzlich. Niemand hatte es komme sehen geschweige denn erwartet. Viele der Menschen hatten nur wenige Stunden zuvor noch die Uraufführung des Musical Cats besucht, und waren dann noch Essen gegangen. Niemand hatte mit dieser Katastrophe gerechnet.  
  
"Es ist einfach göttlich..." Darla schmiegte sich enger an ihren Begleiter heran. Sie saßen in einer der Longensuiten des San Francisco -Opera - House. Ihr blondes langes Haar fiel in langen Locken über ihre Schultern herab, und ihre braunen Augen beobachteten mehr oder weniger das Musical. Sie ließ die Person in ihrer rechten Hand zu Boden fallen, und wischte sich das frische Blut von ihrem Mund. "Du bist doch immer wieder für eine Idee zu haben..:" Sagte sie grinsend zu dem Vampir neben ihr, der ebenfalls gerade einen leblosen Körper zu Boden fallen ließ. "Danke.." Er grinste sie an. "Aber..." Er zog sie an sich. "Ich verspreche dir, der Abend wird noch viel besser. Du wirst ihn niemals wieder vergessen, das verspreche ich dir, Kleines..." Seine Stimme klang gefährlich und furchteinflößend, genauso wie Darla es liebte. "Das will ich auch hoffen, Angelus..." Sie grinste, bevor sie beide in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss verfielen. Nur langsam löste er sich wieder von ihr. "Es wird Zeit...die Vorstellung wird bald vorbei sein..." Flüsterte er. Dann erhob sich der Vampir, und öffnete Darla die Tür, damit sie ihm nach draußen folgen konnte. "So was langweiliges..." Murmelte er. "Erinnere mich daran, Süße, dass ich diesen Andrew Loyd - Webber umbringe, wenn ich ihn sehe..." Meinte er dann etwas sarkastisch, und doch völlig ernst. Er nahm die hübsche Vampirin an der Hand, und gemeinsam verließen sie das Gebäude. "Und was jetzt?" Fragte sie mit einem völlig unschuldigen Ausdruck in ihrem hübschen Gesicht. "Hmmm..." Angelus tat, als würde er überlegen. "Wie wär´s, wenn wir Jagd auf die Jägerin machen würden?" Fragte er dann begierig. Darla sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie zog ihn näher an sich heran, und küsste ihn erneut. "Nichts, was ich lieber täte..." Flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Sie entfernte sich ein wenig von ihm. "Sollen wir Spike und Dru bescheid sagen...?" "Nein...." Angelus Stimme klang kalt. "Diese Jägerin gehört uns, ich will die beiden nicht dabei haben." Seine Stimme machte klar, dass er keinen Widerspruch dulden würde. Die blonde Vampirin nickte. "Wie du willst..." Sie schmiegte sich wieder an ihn, rieb ihren Kopf an seiner Brust, merkte, wie er sich zunehmend entspannte. Sie drückte ihn gegen eine Mauer, und küsste ihn dort leidenschaftlich. Mit ihren Händen fuhr sie über seine Brust, ihre Zunge spielte mit seinen Lippen, und er presste sie fester an sich. "Ich will dich.." Flüsterte Darla leise in sein Ohr. Er sah sie an. "Jetzt?" Fragte er mit leichter Überraschung in seiner Stimme. Sie antwortete nicht, sah ihm stattdessen in seine Augen, und ihr Blick verriet ihm alles, was er wissen musste. Jetzt. Wider zog er sie an sich, um sie zu küssen, als er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, dass die Häuser um ihn herum erzitterten. Er ließ Darla los, und sah sich kurz um. Die Häuser zitterten wirklich... und zwar weil die Erde bebte. "Weg hier." Murmelte er, packte Darla und zog sie mit sich auf einen freien Platz, wo wenige Häuser standen, so dass sie nicht von ihren Steinen erschlagen werden konnten. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn die Hausmauer, an der sie eben noch gestanden hatten, stürzte mit lautem Krachen ein. "Das war knapp.." Flüsterte Darla heißer. "Ein Erdbeben.." Bemerkte Angelus trocken. Es hatte noch immer nicht aufgehört, und der Boden schien immer stärker zu vibrieren und zu erbeben. "Ja, und es ist noch nicht vorbei..:" Sagte Darla grinsend. Eine gewisse Vorfreude lag in ihrem Blick. Erdbeben sind etwas wunderbares..." Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. Aus den Häusern liefen Menschen, in pansicher Angst um ihr Leben, sie reifen laut nach Hilfe, doch selber hielten sie nicht inne, um anderen zu helfen. Sie waren völlig orientierungslos, und glichen aufgeschreckten Hühnern, die um ihr Leben rannten. "Ich fühl mich wie im Schlaraffenland..:" Schrie Darla laut, während sie die Hände hob, und sich um ihre eigene Achse drehte. Sie packte sich einen der vorbeirennenden Menschen, einen Jungen Mann, und sah ihm tief in die von Todesangst erfüllten Augen. "Hast du Angst?" Fragte sie lauernd, und der Junge Mann sah sie an. "Angst vor dem Erdbeben? Natürlich! Wer nicht aufpasst, der stirbt... weil er erschlagen wird, oder in plötzlich aufreißende Erdspalten fällt!!" Sagte er hastig, während er versuchte, sich loszureißen. "hm..:" Darla sah ihn weiter Angst. "Das ist noch kein Grund, Angst zu haben..." Ihr Gesicht veränderte sich, und sie sah ihn aus glühe3nden, hasserfüllten Augen an. "DAS ist ein Grund, Angst zu haben.." erklärte sie ihm dann teuflisch grinsend, bevor sie ihre Reißzähne tief in seinem Hals versenkte. Auch Angelus zögerte nicht lange. Er schnappte sich ein Mädchen, fackelte jedoch nicht so lange herum wie Darla. Kaum hatte er sie in seinen Fänge, da transformierte er auch schon sein Gesicht, um dem Mädchen ihr Blut auszusaugen. Darla ließ den Körper fallen. "Ich liebe Erdbeben...!" Schrie sie dann laut heraus. Ihr weißes Kleid war von Blutspritzern übersät, und auch ihr Gesicht war mit Blut beschmiert. Angelus ließ das Mädchen fallen. Er sah zu Darla, riss sie an sich und küsste sie, so wie sie waren. Beide blutüberströmt, und beide hatten ihre Menschlichen Gesichter abgelegt.. Wieder und wieder rannten in Panik Leute an ihnen vorbei, und immer wieder taten sich die beiden Vampire genüsslich daran. Der boden um sie herum wurde nach und nach immer mehr mit Leichen gepflastert, Leichen, von denen jeder dachte. Sie wären Erdbebenopfer. Wie merkwürdig musste dieses Sorglose Pärchen mitten auf dem freien Platz wirken, da sie doch keinerlei Anzeichen von Furcht zeigten. Und doch, niemand kümmerte sich darum, denn jedem war er selbst am wichtigsten. Hunderte von Menschen kamen an ihnen vorbei, doch keinen einzigen interessierte es, was aus den Toten oder Schwerverletzten auf dem Boden wurde. Sie ignorierten die Hilfeschreie ihrer Mitmenschen, aus Furcht, selbst so zu enden. "Diese Blinde Panik, in der die Menschen umherrennen turnt mich an..." Flüsterte Darla. Sie küsste ihren Vampir innig und leidenschaftlich, bereit, alles um sie herum zu vergessen. "Das ihr dieses Erdbeben so ausbeutet, hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können." Ertönte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihnen. Langsam lösten sich die beiden Vampire voneinander, um nachzusehen, wer sie störte. Vor ihnen stand ein rothaariges, junges Mädchen, vielleicht achtzehn oder neunzehn Jahre alt. Ihr Haar war kurz und ein wenig gelockt, ihre grünen Augen fixierten die beiden Vampire mit einem kalten, und doch von unendlichem, stillen Schmerz erfüllten Blick. Ihre Kleidung war teilweise zerrissen, und von großen roten Flecken übersät. Auch ihr Gesicht war schmutzig, wahrscheinlich, weil sie bereits mehrere Kämpfe hinter sich hatte. In ihrer Rechten Hand hielt sie einen hölzernen Pflock, und in ihrer Linken ein großes metallenes Schwert. "Uhhh... die Jägerin stattet uns einen Besuch ab..." Murmelte Angelus fast schon verächtlich. "Na, immer hin, du bist intelligenter als deine Artgenossen, die haben mich nicht einmal erkannt." Konterte sie. "Na, die müssen wirklich blöd gewesen sein, Schließlich hast du ja sogar Waffen bei dir...aber tröste dich, ich werde das Ganze etwas spannender gestalten.." Angelus grinste und sah zu Darla. "Siehst du, die Jägerin kommt zu uns, wir müssen sie nicht einmal suchen gehen..." "ja, und ich muss euch leider mitteilen, dass ich eurem erbärmlichen Leben nun ein Ende bereiten werde." Sie näherte sich den beiden Vampiren vorsichtig "Oh, Cassandra, langsam... wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit.." Angelus hob beschwichtigend die Hande. Die Jägerin verhaarte. "Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" Fragte sie argwöhnisch. Sie hasste es, wenn andere mehr wussten, als sie es sollten. "Wie schon gesagt, ich bin gebildet.." Erklärte Angelus gelassen. Darla versetzte ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen. "Mach sie endlich fertig.." Murmelte sie. Ihr gefiel zwar für gewöhnlich wie er mit seinen Opfern sielte, doch dieses Mädchen schien ihr gefährlich zu sein, nicht, wie sie eine Jägerin war, sondern eher weil Angelus auf die törichte Idee kommen konnte, und sie zu einem Vampir machte. "Ist ja gut.." Meinte der Vampir nur etwas genervt. Er sah wieder zu der Jägerin, Cassandra. "Du sollst wenigstens noch erfahren, wer dich getötet hat, meine liebe Cassandra." Meinte er dann mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus. "Das hier.." Er deutete grinsend auf Darla, "...ist Darla." "Und ich bin..." Die Jägerin fiel ihm ins Wort: "Angelus!" Er grinste. "Hey, du bist ja richtig gut. Das freut mich." Sie wich einen Schritt zurück, und umfasste den Griff ihres Schwertes fester. "Ich will fair sein." Sagte er. "Ich werde gegen dich kämpfen, und Darla wird sich da raus halten, okay?" Fragte er. Die Jägerin dachte fieberhaft nach. Ihr Wächter hatte sie gewarnt vor diesen beiden gefährlichen Vampiren, und insgeheim gehofft, dass sie ihnen niemals begegnen würde. Sie war keine schlechte Jägerin, dass wusste sie. Viele Vampire und Dämonen hatte sie bereits zur Hölle geschickt, aber ihr Schicksal besagte auch, dass sie eines Tages durch diese Wesen sterben musste. Doch noch war sie nicht bereit. ihr Wille war stark, und sie würde nicht zulassen dass gerade Angelus ihn brach. "Gut. Einverstanden." Sagte sie kühl, doch ihre Stimme zitterte ein ganz klein wenig. Und doch entging es dem Vampir nicht. Er nickte ihr zu, und näherte sich ihr. Sie machte sich bereit. Bereit für den Kampf ihres Lebens. Eine kühle Brise zerrte an ihrem kurzen Haar, und noch immer tobte das Chaos des Erdbebens. Sie wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick, bevor sie loslegte. Dann griff sie an. Ihre Bewegungen waren geschmeidig und blitzschnell. Sie rannte auf ihn zu, wich seinen Schlägen aus und zunächst sah es aus, als hätte er ihr nichts entgegenzusetzen. Sie erhob ihr Schwert über ihren Kopf, und holte zu einem mächtigen Schlag aus. Im letzten Moment bemerkte es der Vampir. Er versuchte sich darunter hinweg zu ducken, doch die Klinge streifte seine Wange. Überrascht hielt Cassandra inne. Vielleicht standen ihre Chancen doch nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht waren diese beiden Vampire nicht so stark, wie man sagte... Angelus fasste sich mit seiner Hand an die Wange. Blut tropfte herunter. In seinen Augen flackerte Wut auf. Er atmete hörbar Luft aus der Nase aus, und das, obwohl er ja eigentlich gar nicht zu atmen brauchte. Er griff die völlig verdutzte Jägerin an. Sie parierte seine Schläge allerdings außerordentlich gut, und er musste aufpassen, dass sie ihn nicht mit ihrer Klinge verletzte. "Genug jetzt!" Wütend packte er ihre Hand, und schlug ihr das Schwert aus der Hand. Die Jägerin nutzte den Augenblick, in dem er deswegen unaufmerksam wurde, und stach mit ihrem Pflock zu. Angelus Keuchte, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, und ließ von der Jägerin ab. Er sah an sich herunter. Der Pflock steckte in seiner linken Brust. Der Vampir erwartete, jeden Augenblick zu Staub zu zerfallen, und die Jägerin wohl auch, doch nichts geschah. Der Vampir grinste. Sie hatte sein Herz um wenige Millimeter verfehlt. Er griff nach dem Pflock und zog in stöhnend wieder heraus. Dann warf er ihn Darla zu. Die Vampirdame fing ihn sofort ohne Schwierigkeiten auf. "Dein Wächter hat viel zu wenig Zielübungen mit dir gemacht..."Stellte Angelus leicht säuerlich fest. Dann griff er sie an. Er übte keinerlei Zurückhaltung mehr. Seine Schläge und Tritte waren hart, und sie trafen ihr Ziel beinahe jedes mal. Si viel er zuvor auch hatte einstecken müssen, nun teilte er es wieder aus. Die Jägerin wankte, taumelte nach jedem seiner Angriffe weiter nach hinten, hatte Probleme, ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Sie hatte einen tödlichen Fehler begangen. Sie hatte einen Vampir unterschätzt. Sie hatte genau das getan, wovor ihr Wächter sie immer gewarnt hatte. Cassandra fiel zu Boden, und sofort war Angelus über ihr. Er drehte sie um,. So dass sie ihn sein Gesicht sehen musste. "Du hast einen schweren Fehler gemacht, Cassie..." Erklärte er ihr böse grinsend. Sie nickte. "Ich...weiß." Presste sie unter anstrengenden Befreiungsversuchen heraus. "Und.. wenn du mich loslässt, werde ich diese Fehler sicher nicht wiederholen." Sagte sie sarkastisch, doch wie sie es erwartet hatte, ließ der Vampir sie nicht los. "Das denke ich mir. Du bist mir aber nicht böse, wenn ich dich nicht mehr loslasse, oder?" Fragte er sie ironisch. Sie versuchte weiter sich zu befreien. Er senkte seinen Kopf, und küsste sie. Sie verkrampfte sich. Dann spürte sie seine kalten Lippen auf der warmen Haut ihres Halses. Sie spürte einen Schmerz, der ihren Körper durchfuhr, schlimmer als alles, was sie bisher durchlitten hatte. Sie spürte, wie der Vampir an ihr zu saugen begann, und wie das Blut begann, ihren Körper zu verlassen. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln nah sie wahr, wie Darla sich ebenfalls näherte, sich neben ihr hinkniete, und als sie ein weiterer Schmerzdurchfuhr, das wusste sie, dass auch die Vampirin ihre Reißzähne in ihrem Hals gegraben hatte. Sie stöhnte auf vor Schmerz, und ihr Körper verkrampfte sich in einem letzten Versuch, sich von den beiden Vampiren zu befreien, doch dann gab sie auf. Sie begann sich leicht zu fühlen, sich von ihrem Körper zu lösen. Der unendliche Schmerz ließ langsam nach, und alles um sie herum verblasste. Ihr Körper fiel mit einem Mal leblos in sich zusammen. Angelus stand auf, und Darla ebenso. Beide blickten auf den leblosen Körper der Jägerin herab. Darla grinste ihn an. "Du hattest recht." Sagte sie lächelnd. "Diese Nacht werde ich wahrhaft nie vergessen..." 


End file.
